Texting can lead to Love
by Sarah'sStory
Summary: What happens when there is a texting mishap and it involves two worst enimies? Love of course! I may change the ratings based on how the story changes...
1. You sound like my Grandmother

Rima's POV

_Hey I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me mabey!_

I was listening to my ipod. I _was_ having a good time until I got a text message. I read who it's from: Nagihiko Fujisaki. Ugh. What did he want. I couldn't stand the Purplehead. He was so annoying. He was always nice, even when you were mean to him. I just want to see him break down. Just one time.

I opened the message.

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_There is going to be a late guardians meeting tomorrow. Make sure your parents know so you don't get in trouble. Oh, yeah, we're going to be in class 4H tomorrow, just so you know ahead of time. It's going to be you, Amu, Tadase, and me. You will have to be at the Royal Garden at 5:30. Ok?_

_Rima Mashiro_

_I will make sure to tell my parents. Can you act a little less like my Grandmother though?_

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_What do you mean?_

_Rima Mashiro_

_I mean that you're all 'Make sure to do this, and remember this.' It gets annoying._

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_Ok. I'll stop if you stop making Grandmother accusations tward me._

_Rima Mashiro_

_It's not an accusation, it's a fact. When you do that you sound like my Grandmother._

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_But I'm not your Grandmother, so you are making an accusation._

_Rima Mashiro_

_I didn't say that you were my Grandmother, I said that you SOUNDED like my Grandmother. Duh._

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_Don't duh me. You were the one who made it seem like you meant that I was like your Grandmother._

_Rima Mashiro_

_You ARE like my Grandmother. That IS what I said. I however, didn't say that you were my Grandmother, I said that you sounded like my Grandmother, so I can DUH you!_

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_No You Really Can't! I'm Tired Of Arguing With You Rima!_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Then stop sounding like my Grandmother, Fujisaki!_

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_How Am I Sounding Like Your Grandmother Now?_

_Rima Mashiro_

_'I'm Tired Of Arguing With You Rima!' Does that sound fimiliar? Well, it should. It does to me, anyhow. That's what my Grandmother always says to people when she gets angry._

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_I'm not angry._

_Rima Mashiro_

_Sure you're not._

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_Goodbye Rima._

_Rima Mashiro_

_Whatever Fujisaki Purplehead._

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_I'm not a Purplehead!_

_Rima Mashiro_

_What color is your hair?_

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_Purple_

_Rima Mashiro_

_So, you're a Purplehead. Be glad I somehow manage to capitalize it._

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_Are you sure the capitalization part isn't just because you like me?_

I reread that message like 5 times. What did he just say? Does he really think that I like him. Ugh, I think that I'm getting a headache. I feel dizzy. I finally send him a text.

_Rima Mashiro_

_Are you out of your mind? You must really be tired. I'll let you get to sleep. Mabey tomorrow you wont be such an idiot. Night._

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_Good night, Rima-chan._

**Rima: I can't believe you texted me that! What a perv!**

**Nagihiko: It wasn't my fault. I can't tell you why, because that would ruin the next chapter though...**

**Rima: Sure Purplehead, sure**

**Nagihiko: I'M NOT A PURPLEHEAD!**

**Rima: Yay! I made Purplehead angry!**

**Sarah'sStory: Just do the disclaimer already!**

**Rima: Alright, Purplehead, do the disclaimer.**

**Nagihiko: Fine, Sarah'sStory doesn't own Shugo Chara, or Call me Mabey**

**Rima: Yeah, because if she did, than there would be a lot more fighting moments!**

**Sarah'sStory: Or not... Hehehehe...**


	2. Why Rima?

Nagi's POV

I come back into my room after I sent Rima the text message. I hope she gets it. I'd hate for Tadase to get upset at me because I didn't tell her what class we are in. Although the way I said it, kinda made me sound like her Grandmother.

I now wish that I hadn't left my phone in my room though. I notice that my charas are texting someone. I don't really think anything of it though. There probably just playing a prank on Kukai.

After a while though I get curious. I hear them giggling. I wonder what there up to. Then I hear Rythem ask Temari why she said goodnight. Now I'm really curious. I wait until they are done, then ask who they were texting.

They said something that I wasn't expecting. I was expecting Kukai, or even Tadase. I even thought that they might have been texting Yaya, or Ikuto. Maybe even Utau. I never expected the answer that I got.

"Rima!" They both said at the same time.

"What?!" I nearly screamed.

"Rima," Temari stated now a little more boredly.

"Rima? Why Rima?" I ask, frantic now.

"Yes, Rima," Rythm states.

"But, why?" I ask.

"Because _you _texted her. Duh" Rythm says.

"Don't duh me!" I almost yell.

"That's exactly what we said when she said duh to you!" Temari says.

"You texted her that?!" I ask.

"Yep!" Both Temari and Rythem yell.

**Sarah'sStory: Sorry, that one was a little short...**

**Nagihiko: You think!**

**Rima: It's all coming together now**

**Temari and Rythm: Sarah'sStory doesn't own Shugo Chara!**


	3. Moving In?

Rima's POV

I'm a little nervous going to school today. I wonder what I should say. Should I ask him about it. Mabey it was just a texting error. Mabey he was using that new texting speaker thingy where you say what you wasnt to text and it almost always comes out wrong.

I carefully walk into school. I don't want to be seen just yet. I make it all the way to my locker before anyone spots me. Lucky for me it was just Amu. I'm glad. If it had been one of my fanboys I would be surrounded before I got to the classroom.

"Rima!" Amu calls out just loud enough so I could hear her. It's not like she knew that I didn't want attention dragged towards me, it's that she doesn't want any either.

"What do you want Amu?" I ask icily. I never said anything icily to Amu since we became friends, but today I was still in shock.

"Lets go to class together. It's not what they'll expect, so we'll have less of a chance of being seen," Amu explains. it was true. In all the years that we've been friends, we've rarely walked into the classroom together. And never on the first day.

"Ok, I guess so. I mean I don't really want to be seen until I get to class anyway," I say. She nods, and I get my stuff from my locker. Then we head off to class together.

When we get there, the teacher is already standingbehind her desk looking at her students. The bell hasn't rang yet so I don't understand. Then I get it. I see sticky notes on the desks. So we don't get to pick our seats after all.

I walk around the room until I find my sticky note. I'm in the very back were there are only two desks sitting next to eack other. The teacker probably couldn't reach back here if her life depended on it. The rows of desks get narrower and narrower as they go. So the row in fround of us is way to small for her to fit through.

I look at the sticky note beside me. _Fujisaki Nagihiko_. Great. Now I have to sit by him. He's dating Saaya Yamabuki right now. I've always wondered why. None of us say anything to his face, but we all hate Saaya. She thinks she's better than everyone else.

Amu finally sits down. Lucky for me in the seat right in front of me. Then Nagihiko walks in with Saaya clinging to his arm like he was a seatbelt in an accident waiting to happen.

Amu finally looks at the sticky note beside her. "Aw man! We have to sit by Saaya!" she whispers to me.

"We also have to sit by Nagihiko, so they'll probably be kissing the whole time!" I whisper back. It's not safe to pass notes anymore. The teachers will either rip them up after reading them to the whole class, or they will tape them on the board after reading them to the whole class. Either way, they get read.

"Really?" is all she gets to whisper before I cut her off by signalling that Nagihiko was near.

"Hey Saaya! Purplehead! Your seats are over here!" I call out to them. Saaya thinks that me and her are best friends, while I know that you keep your friends close, and enimies closer.

"Thanks Rima!" Saaya replies.

"Hi Amu-chan, Rima-chan," Nagihiko says. I look at Amu. She seems to understand that right now I would rather talk to Saaya than Nagihiko.

"Hey Saaya, what are you doing this Saturday?" Amu asks. "Not much, why?" Saaya asks. "Because we heard from one of the other students that we may need to go shopping soon," I reply saving us both.

"Oh, yeah! I think I'm free. If not I'm sorry, but I would love to go with you!" Saaya says. "It's Ok if you can't go. But we're glad that you waould love to go!" Amu says. "Can Nagi-koi come to?" Saaya asks.

"Yeah, he can carry all of our bags," I reply. "Great!" Saaya says. You coud tell that Nagihiko was about to interupt, but the teacher spoke first.

"Students, I have an important announcement to make. From now on this school will have a school dormatory. You all will be staying in it, so pack your clothes and get ready to move in. You will spend all of your time in this school from next Monday to as long as it takes for you to graduate!" She says a little to happily for me.

**Nagihiko: How come I didn't get to say anything?**

**Rima: Because you're not important enough.**

**Sarah'sStory: Stop fighting or I wont put either of you in the next chapter!**

**Rima: But if you did that then it wouldn't be a Rima and Purplehead fanfiction!**

**Sarah'sStory: Fine, than at least let me say this: I will not put in the next chapter unless I get at least 3 reviews first!**

**Nagihiko: But what if no one reviews?**

**Sarah'sStory: Than I guess that the story wont go on... :P**

**Rima: That's not fair! T-T**

**Sarah'sStory: That's how it works!**

**Nagihiko: Sarah'sStory doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Rima: Please Review!**


	4. Why is Nagi even with Saaya?

Nagihiko's POV

I can't believe several things right now! For one Amu didn't even say hi back, and she always does. For two the girls are going to make me carry all of there bags, and with the new knews there's going to be a lot of bags. For three we're all moving into the school, so my mom's probably going to flip out. And for four I just looked at the dorm arrangements, and guess what?

THEY DON'T CARE THAT THE GIRLS HAVE TO SHARE ROOMS WITH THE GUYS! They put two girls in one room with one guy. Then theres another where they put two guys and one girl in the same room. Luckily, there are rooms with three girls, and rooms with three guys.

I quickly scan the list for my name. I don't even care who I'm with. I probably got stuck with two girls I don't even know. I finally find my name. Room 712. Great. There are only two rooms in that hallway. That means if something were to happen, we would be the last to get out, and that no one would notice.

Rima's POV

What?! There are boy and girl rooms! I find my room quickly. All I had to do was look at the bottom of the list and work my way up. Room 712. I wonder who I have to share a room with.

I was just about to see, but then too many people got in the way. I just sighed and went back to my seat.

"Looks like there's going to be a lot of shopping that needs to be done!" I say to Saaya with an evil grin on my face. "Yep! I didn't check who was in my room though. I'm in room 712. What about you Rima?"

Nagihiko just arrived. "I'm in room 712 also! How awesome that we're in the same room! Mabey Amu is our third person!" I say while secretly thinking_ How great! I'm going to have to spend the whole school year with Saaya! _"Sorry, wrong. I'm in room 712," Nagihiko says.

WHAT?! This is more awful than having to spend the year with Saaya! Now I have to spend the year with Nagihiko too! But what I say is, "Great! Now you can carry our bags to our room also!"

"Ugh!" Nagihiko says. Saaya laughs. I laugh on the inside. "You don't have to carry all the bags! We'll carry one bag each. Right Rima?" Saaya says than looks at me with an evil glint in her eye.

Wow. I cicn't think she had it in her. Now I get what she means. There are going to be like fifty bags for him to carry. We only have to carry one. That one could easily be our purse.

"Right," Then Amu appears. She looks a little worse for wear. "So we're going shopping Saturday, and we'll have to be at the mall at 8:00 so that we can get all of our shopping done. Then we'll pack on Sunday, and move in to school Monday," Amu says.

"Yep!" I say. This is going to be so much fun! Evenif I have to shop with Saaya. Nagihiko will be torchered all day long!

Nagihiko's POV

Today's going to be a long day. I get up at 6:00, and throw on a pair or jeans and a sweat-shirt. I go to the bathroom and brush through my hair. I told my parents about moving into school and they thought that it would be more afficient and agreed to let me go. Great.

I brush my hair, and get my keys and wallet. I get in my car and get on my way to picking up Saaya. She really gets on my nerves. She's so annoying.

"Dude, if you hate her so much, then why don't you break up with her?" Rythm asks. "There relationship is bound to end sooner or later anyway. I mean, it's not like they've kissed yet or anything. What happen when we weren't there that makes it so you can't break up with her Nagi?"

"She said that if I didn't go out with her than she would hurt Rima worse than anything that could be done phisically. And seeing as they're such good friend, Saaya has to know a lot of her secrets, so, I said fine," I reply to them.

"Dude, if Saaya hurt Rima, couldn't you just comfort her, and you two actually become friends?" Rythm asks. "Not if Saaya says something to Rima and says that Nagi said it," Temari replies for me. We pull up to Saaya's house and the horor begins.

"Nagihiko you have to kiss me sooner or later you know. We've been going out for 8 months now," Saaya says. "Besides if you don't than I'll hurt Rima in a way that you'll never be able to figure out," She continues.

"And when are you expecting me to kiss you?" I ask. "Today. In frount of everyone," She says. Great, now what an I supposed to do? Kiss her and hurt myself because I don't like her, or don't kiss her and get Rima hurt because of me?

**Rima: So that's why you went out with her?**

**Nagihiko: Yeah...**

**Rima: Huh. You're too nice. It's what makes me want to beat the crap out of you, you know?**

**Nagihiko: Yeah, I know.**

**Sarah'sStory: You know I only wrote thisbecause I got three reviewers...**

**Rima: You're point?**

**Sarah'sStory: I'm going to do the same thing with the rest of my chapters... I will only make a new chapter if I get at least three reviews first.**

**Nagihiko: But that means that the continuing of our story is in the hands of the viewers!**

**Sarah'sStory: Exactly :)**

**Rima: But that's not fair! What if you don't get enough reviews and the story isn't over?**

**Sarah'sStory: Than people will have to review, won't they?**

**Rima: I guess...**

**Nagihiko: Sarah'sStory doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Rima: Please Review!**


	5. Kissing and Slipping

Nagihiko's POV

I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe I just kissed her! I'm so confused! I know one thing for sure. Saaya is definatley going to break up with me.

"What?!" Saaya yelled. My headphones disappeared.

"I'm sorry Rima," I say. She just nods and turns away. Amu is so shocked right now it looks like she's going to puke. I would laugh if I wasn't in this situation.

"You're sorry _RIMA_? What about 'I'm sorry Saaya for kissing her, I didn't know what I was doing and I hope you'll forgive me?'" Saaya fumed.

"I'm sorry Saaya, I didn't know what I was doing, but I don't hope you'll forgive me," I say. I really was sorry. I kissed Rima when I was still technecally dating Saaya. I didn't know what I was doing because I was in a character change. But I really didn't want her to forgive me.

Dating her was having to pretend to be a girl, a being forced to have a boyfriend! Ugh! And now my attention is drawn to the people staring at us. There are a bunch of 'Look, a couple quarrel' and 'See! This is what happens if you cheat on your girlfriend'. Wow, they are so dence.

My attention is brought back to our fight when Saaya says the words I've been waiting to hear since I got together with her. "Well, your not forgiven! I don't care what you try to say. I'm breaking up with you right now Fujisaki Nagihiko! I don't care. I never want to see you again!"

Thank the heavens. Arigoto. Now back to Rima since Saaya just stormed out. The croud dispersed after someone said 'See! You won't be forgiven if you cheat!'. Amu looks a lot better now, but she's texting someone.

"Who are you texting?"

"All the others. Duh. I'm not the only one needs to know about this," She finishes texting and looks at me. She just shakes her head. I look at Rima. She's still turned away. Probably because I just kissed her instead of her best friend. I decide to go out on a limb.

"Rima, I hope you're not mad at me! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry I hurt your friend. It's just that I didn't really like her at all, and Rythm sorta acted for me. I'm really sorry!" I wait for an answer. Just as I thought that I wouldn't get one and Rima would hate me for all eternity, she starts laughing.

"You said 'sorry' three times, I already knew that the kiss wasn't your fault, and we're all glad that you and Saaya finally broke up!" she says. What? I thought that they were friends. "Not to mention that me and Saaya were never friends. We all just acted like that around you because we thought you liked her!" Rima states.

Well, I guess that explains a lot. But why did Rima pretend to like her, if she doesn't even like me? Oh, well. I better do something for them though because they pretended to be friends with Saaya over me.

"Anyone want some pocky?" I ask.

"I do!" Rima nearly screams. Wow, she loves pocky. She's hardly ever broken her composure around me, let alone scream. We all went on a really high roaler coster once, and she looked like she was gonna die, than looked at me, and didn't scream.

I looked at her, and she said in a calm voice, "I mean, I would love some pocky."

"I don't really want any, but you can have some," Amu says.

"But you have to have some Amu. Can't you tell that Purplehead wants to say that he's sorry we had to pretend to be friends because of him?" Rima states.

"Oh! He is? Well then I guess I could have some pocky. At least I can get something out of this. Not to mention that I just figured out Rima's favorite food," Well, at least I can be of service.

We went into the pocky store and you could hear Rima gasp. Apparently she has never been in this pocky store before. I can't help but chuckle. The look on her face was pricless! She looks so cute right now.

I have to admit, Rima is really beutiful. Wait, What? What am I thinking? Rima and I are just friends. There was no way that I had feelings for her. The only reason that I kissed her was because Rythm mad me. Yeah, that was the only reason.

I look around the store. Rima's gone, and Amu is back. She already has her pocky. We decide to go look for Rima. It can't be that hard to find pocky can it?

Rima's POV

I love this store! There's a huge mountain of pocky in the very center! I want one, but I know that I'll never reach. I look around. I finally find the pocky that I want, but it's on the top shelf.

Oh, well. I'll do anything for pocky. I'd even eat it if the Purplehead handed it to me. I start climbing the shelves. I'm almost there when I hear someone shout my name. I turn my head. It's Purplehead and Amu. Great! Now they can mock me for liking pocky so much that I climbed the shelves to get it.

There hear. I decide to just keepclimbing since I'm already almost there anyway. Then luck has it for me. The shelf starts to wobble and I lose my balence. I fall. Great! Now I'll never get my pocky. I prepare myself for the impact of the hard ground, but it never comes. I open my eyes.

I landed on top of the Purplehead! Unfortionately he fell down too, and now I'm on top of him. I quickly get up. I run behind Amu. I feel heat rising to my cheeks. I take my chance since I still want my pocky.

I peek around Amu. Theres the Purplehead alright. He's just standing there smirking. I look at his hand. He's holding out the pocky I was trying to get. I bite my lip. I quickly reach out and snatch it from his hand.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"No problem. You should have asked someone for it before you tried to climb the shelves though,"

"No, I like pocky too much," I say. Why did I tell him that? It's not like me and Purplehead are even friends! He just laughs. And thats why! There was nothing funny! Well, now that I think about it, it probably was only not funny to me. Still!

I point my finger at him while a dark aura surrounds me, "That wasn't funny,"

"You are funny, Rima-chan," What did he just say? Of course I'm funny. Everyone knows that. But why did I feel lighter inside when _he_ said it? Today's just a little weird I guess.

I let my finger fall to my side. "RIMAHIKO! That would be and awesome couple name for you two if you ever get over yourselves and admit you feelings!" Amu shouts. I'm definately going to kill her now.

"You want to hear my true feelings Amu? I feel like killing you right now!" I shout. Amu starts running away. I start running after her. I chase her around the store twice before I get tired and stop at the cashire. Nagihiko is already there paying for our pocky. Wait! Since when do I call him Nagihiko?! Amu finally shows up.

"I see you got tired,"

"Hey! It's a big store, OK?"

"Yeah, I got tired not long after you did. I just decided to hang back to see if there were any Rimahiko moments," Amu states.

"What? There are never going to be any Rimahiko moments because Rimahiko doesn't exist!" I scream at her.

"Touche," Amu says but thankfully drops the subject.

"I can't believe I got that on tape!" someone says.

"Yep! Saaya will be so proud of us!"

"And to believe, she loves pocky that much!"

"Yeah! We'll just edit out the part where she gets off of him after Saaya she's it and approves," I wonder who there talking about. Oh, well. Probably just something Saaya sent her goons out to get again. They probably taped someone kissing or something.

_Monday_

Today has been weird so far. As far as the classes, everythings the same. But other things have changed. My fanboys get all tense whenever Nagihiko is around. His fangirls look like there about to kill me. And the most important variable that's changed in school is that we can never leave.

The last bell rang. Amu and Saaya have to get out before Nagihiko and I can. I can't wait! Note the sarcasm. Amu stands up and it looks like she's being more careful than usual. Saaya just gets up and goes.

"Amu, why are you walking funny?" I ask.

"No reason. I just don't want to trip on my first day back. Got a lot of homework that I have to get to my room. Bye," She says. There literally is no way that I believe her. First of all, we didn't even have homework in this class. Second of all, she doesn't care. But she's already gone.

I decide to just get my stuff and get out. I take a step forward, but hear something move after me. I turn around. It's just Nagihiko. Ok.

"Why aren't you getting out on your side?" I ask.

"I would but sensei moved the desks somehow so there's less foom to get in back here, and I have to get out through that side now,"

"Oh, ok," I start walking, forgetting about Amu. I take like three steps when I set down my books.

"Why'd you set down your books?" Nagihiko asks.

"I feel like I've forgotten something," I say. He sets down his books too.

"Like your homework?"

"No, like something more important," I say, than take a step. I instantly fall backwards. Damn it Amu! She poured soupy water on the floor when I wasn't looking! I once again prepare for th impact of hitting the groun,but once again, never feel it. I do feel myself land on something though.

I open my eyes. I landed on Nagihio again! This time though his arms are rapped around me. Last time they weren't. I find that _Halarious _seeing how last time I was falling from a higher spot. Well, mabey he had his arms around me, but let go to catch us on the floor.

At any rate, he still had his arms around me, and I now realize why. We're sliding. I guess when I fell, he slipped on the water, and now we're sliding across the room. We hit the wall with our feet and Nagihiko kicks the wall.

We end up sliding back to our books, thank god, and are able to stand up. His back is soaked!

"Sorry!" I practically yell.

"It's Ok Rima-chan. It wasn't your fault. It was Amu that put the water there," at any rate, I grab my books and slide out the chair. I dry off my shoes and start walking across the desks. I get to the last desk and turn around. Nagihiko is right behind me. He jumps off and sets his books down. He grabs another chair adn puts it in frount of the desk. He helps me down.

He puts the chair back and grabs his books. We walk out of the classroom. We go to our lockers and put our stuff away. Then we go to our room. When we walk in I sigh. Yay! There are three bathrooms! There are only two beds though. I am not sleeping with Saaya, and there is no way that I'm sleeping with a boy. My mom would kill me. Sure she'd kill Nagihiko first, but she'd kill me too!

"Hello! Nice to see that the two of you have finally arrived. According to the rules, we have to decide who gets which bathroom, which bed, and who's sharing their bed. First of all, I'm not sleeping with that backstabbing Nagihiko. Which means that the two of you have to share your bed with each other. Since I've figured that out on my own, I'll let you two pick wich bed you want," Saaya said. Wow, this is going to be long. Not to mention that I still need to unpack first.

I go and sit down on one of the beds. Nagihiko doesn't move. This bed isn't that bad. It's soft, but it creaks like no tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to sleep on it. I sit on the other bed. It's not as soft, but it doesn't make any noise.

"This one," I say.

"Good! Now I want that bathroom. You two can decide which bathrooms you two want on your own. I'm leaving," she says. Thank god. I don't know how long I could've withstood that thing walking around. I look in the bathrooms. their the same eccept that one has a stool in it. I take the stool and put it in the other bathroom.

"I want this one. It's closer to the bed," I say.

"Ok. That's fine by me. I don't really care," Nagihiko replies.

"Ok. I'm gonna unpack now," I say. I grab my first suitcase. I go into our closet since the room is practically divided into two. It's huge. Big enough for all three of our stuff if necessary. I take all of my suitcases in to it and start unpacking. Nagihiko comes in a couple of minutes later.

He only has three bags. He starts unpacking on the other side of me. I finnish unpacking at the same time he does. I go into the bathroom with my bathroom bag. I unpack all of my bathroom supplies. Afterwards I grab my last bag. I take out like five pillows and two pictures. I set the pillows on the bed, not even organizing them yet.

The pictures are pictures of my friends and family. One has me, my dad, and my mom standing there smiling before I turned four. The other was a picture of all of us at the Royal Garden. I really liked that photo.

I put them on the nightstand on my side of the bed. Leaving home is going to be hard. At least I have my friends and chara here with me. KusuKusu then comes out.

"It'll be Ok Rima! You still have us here with you! The bonds of friendship can only grow from here!"

I really hope she's right.

**Sarah'sStory: Sorry about both this chapter and the last. The last one was really boring. I couldn't help it. It was a filler chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write. Anyway, this chapter was just really long.**

**Nagihiko: It's Ok. I'm sure they won't hold you to it.**

**Rima: If you didn't post this chapter though, they probably would've...**

**Sarah'sStory: I had to take away the three reveiw thing and just type this chapter so I had something to do. The internet was down so I couldn't see how many reviews my last chapter got...**

**Rima: Please Review!**

**Nagihiko: Sarah'sStory doesn't own Shugo Chara!**


	6. Saaya snores, and Rimahiko Cuddles :)

**Sarah'sStory: Hey! I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! They made me happy so I'm going to make this chapter exciting!**

Nagihiko's POV

Why is it, I can't seem to get to sleep? Wanna know? There are several reasons! First of all, Saaya's sleeping in the same room as me. That's just plain terrifying. Second of all, I'm in a knew place and am not sure how I got into this prediciment. Third of all, I have a ton of pillows overflowing the bed making it hard to see anything on the bed.

There are two more very good reasons. One of which is that I'm sleeping in the same bed as Rima! This is so going to look bad if our friends burst into the room and see us. And the other is that Rythm keeps on hitting on KusuKusu while Temari scolds him. KusuKusu however just laughs like usual.

I hear a yawn next to me and jump. I guess that Rima couldn't get to sleep either. Well that makes two of us I suppose. Then KusuKusu announces that she's tired.

"I'll take you to your egg," Rythm says, flying to KusuKusu. They disappear from my vison. I hear them talking. I have to strain to hear what they're saying.

"Goodnight, KusuKusu,"

"Goodnight, Rythm. KuKuKuKuKu,"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you inside your egg?" Rythm asks. You can practically smell playboy on him.

"That's alright. Maybe some other time," What did she mean by maybe some other time. Is there something I should know about going on between them? It's probably nothing.

"OK," Rythm then goes into his egg. Temari shakes her head and flys into her egg too. Finally, maybe now I can get some sleep.

_The Next Morning_

You know how I thought I would get loads of sleep? Well, I didn't. I only actually got like four hours of sleep. You see, right after our charas went to sleep, Saaya started to snore. Just great right?

I finally was able to get to sleep, but it was kinda embarassing.

"Time to get up!" someone shouts. I groan. I don't want to get up. It's so comfy just lying here. "OMG! Nagihiko! What are you doing to Rima!" On that cue I wake up immediatly. The covers and pillows have been thrown off of us, while Rima is still sleeping.

Rima! That's when I realize it. Me and Rima are actually cuddled together. I'm holding Rima while she's crawled up next to me. I quickly let go. I try to get up, but Rima still has a grasp on me. I shake her and she wakes up.

When she yawns she lets go of me. I'm glad she hasn't quite realized what happened yet. I quickly get up. I look around. Luckily Saaya isn't here. The unlucky part being that all of our friends are. See, this is why it was embarassing.

Rima finally managed to get to sleep and cuddled next to me. Me, for some unknown reason, put my arms around her and was able to get to sleep. Now do you get it.

"What happened? Why is everyone staring at us? Why am I cold? And what happened to make all of my pillows get thrown on the floor?" Rima practically yells the last question. Yaya, being the person she is, grabs her phone and takes a picture of us both looking dumbfounded in our pjs.

"I don't nor do I want to know what happened. We're staring at you because you were cuddling with Fujisaki-san. You're cold because The blankets have been torn off of you, your pillows have been thrown off of you, and Fukisaki-san got up from cuddling with you after Amu screamed at him. And the reason as to why your pillows were thrown off, is because Amu was about to throw all of them at Fujisaki-san," Tadase says blankly.

"Oh, ok. I'm not a morning person so I probably won't remember most of that anyway. I'm going to get dressed and get ready now," Rima replies. She goes into the closet and comes out with her school uniform. Then she goes into her bathroom.

I sigh. I'm just glad she didn't kill me. I go and get changed, brush my teeth, and hair, and grab my bags and wait for Rima to get ready. Today's going to be a long day.

**Sarah'sStory: Sorry, it was a little boring. I couldn't think of anything to write. Haha! I made Nagi and Rima cuddle though!**

**Rima: *Dark aura surrounds Her* I'm ging to kill you for that!**

**Nagihiko: Please remember to review! We want the story to go on!**

**Sarah'sStory: Rima don't you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Rima: Sarah'sStory doesn't own Shugo Chara! *Runs after Sarah'sStory***

**Sarah'sStory: DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I HAVE SOO MANY MORE CHAPTERS TO WRITE!**


	7. Trapped in a Closet

Rima's POV

I still can't remember what happened. It's been almost two months since I woke up with Amu screeming about something, but everyone just tells me to ask Nagihiko about it. I tried asking him about it, but he just said that he didn't want to talk about it right now.

It's math class now, and it's getting very boring. I already learned all of this at my old school before I moved here. There's no need for me to re-learn it! I mean seriously! How many times do you have to learn something in order for you to pass school.

I'm saying how many because not only did I learn all of this at my old school, but we went over it yesterday too. But people had to complain that they still didn't get it and so we have to learn it again!

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn around. It's Nagihiko. He has a note. He mouths the words 'read it'. I open it up and read it:

**Hey, you look kinda angry... What's wrong?**

I quickly scribbled back **Nothing... **and handed him back the note.

**It seems like something. Please tell me!**

**It's just that I already learned all of this...**

**And...**

**And no one will tell me what happened that morning**

**What morning?**

**'What morning?' Duh, the morning where no one will tell me what happened, and the only thing I can remember is Amu yelling for some unknown reason!**

**Oh, that morning...**

**Yes, so tell me what happened!**

**In a little while**

**Why a little while? Why not now?**

**Because we'll have more privacy...**

**What do you mea- **I had started scribbleing, but then the teacher took our note and wripped it up all in one fatal sweep.

"Go out to the hallway right now, you two!" So that's what he had meant. I get it now. We went out into the hallway with our stuff because the bell would ring in like 15 minutes.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Stop playing dumb. You know exactly what! Tell me what happened that morning!"

"Alright. We woke up and went out of our room where we met Yaya, and Amu. Yaya then procieded to glomp us, and Amu said 'How are you this morning Rima?' while glaring at me-"

"I don't mean this morning! I mean the morning where Amu was yelling at us!" I said.

"Well, that ones kind of a long story..."

"Just tell me anyway!"

"Promice you wont get mad?"

"I'm not making any promices!"

"Please, Rima-chan?"

"No, just tell me already!"

"Well, you see..."

"Yes?"

"Amu found us when we woke up and you were cuddling against me and she still doesn't believe that you were the one cuddling, and Tadase told you what happened, but you didn't remember what had happened. It was the reason why we had to pick up all of the pillows and make the bed that afternoon," He said so fast I almost didn't catch all of it. Almost.

"What?!" I nearly screamed if it weren't for the fact that almost instantly his hand went over my mouth, and he dragged me into the supply closet.**(AN: LOL! I put them in a supply closet! Guess how long their stuck!)**

Nagihiko's POV

I didn't know what to do. She was about to scream! I threw my hand over her mouth and dragged her into the nearest closet. It had to be a supply closet too. Note the sarcasm. I check the door. Locked. Just great! Again, sarcasm for all those who are dense.

"It locked itself..." I said. She was angry.

"What?!"

"It locked itself," I repeated.

"Great, just great! Now what are we supposed to do while we wait?"

"Sit down I guess," I said. We both sat down. It was a little crouded, but I liked it. I'm pretty sure that I love Rima now. I'm not sure if she feels the same way though. I really wish that I could redo that first kiss that we both had so that I wasan't chara changed with Rythm.

I really want to kiss her right now. But I don't want to kiss her if we aren't even anything more than friends.

"Rima-chan?" I ask. I can see her, but I can't tell what she's feeling.

"Yeah?" Ok, her voice isn't even cracked. That means that she isn't scared. Well, this is either going to work out well, or terrible.

"Rima-chan, I love you," I say.

**Sarah'sStory: Sorry for the late update... I had a lot of work that I had to do. The new semester started up and I had a storm load of homework... Sorry again**

**Rima: That chapter was, well...**

**Nagihiko: I liked it**

**Rima: You would, wouldn't you?**

**Nagihiko: Please Review! **

**Rima: If Sarah'sStory gets at least 5 reviews, than she's gonna make this story have a great ending...**

**Sarah'sStory: Remember that I can still make Rima reject Nagihiko... *evil aura***

**Nagihiko: Please Reveiw! Please!**


	8. Please Don't Let Amu Kill Us!

Rima's POV

_Recap:_

_"Rima-chan, I love you,"_

End of Recap

My heart stopped. Literally. It was hard to believe. Did he just say that? Did Fujisaki Nagihiko just say what I think he said?

"What?" I said. Still unsure if he really did say that.

"Rima-chan, I love you," Nagihiko stated again. Yep, he said it. The person that I had a crush on since the 5th grade actually said that he loved me. I still thought that it was just some kind of sick and twisted joke though.

I stayed silent. I was secretly hopeing that someone would open the door, and save me from this. But saddly, no one came.

"Nagihiko," I whispered. What should I say? What if all of this really is just some kind of sick joke. No, Nagihiko wouldn't do that. I have known him for far too long, and I can safely say that Nagihiko isn't that kind of person.

"You don't have to answer... It was stupid of me to say anything at all," he said, and moves away from me. Great! Now we're on opposite corners of a stupid closet.

"I love you, too," I whisper. Now I can tell that he heard me. I can see him look up at me. I look down. I don't want him to see me blushing. Dang it! Why can't my face just go back to normal?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice when Nagihiko shifted and sat next to me.

"Do you mean it?" I jumped. I seriously have to work on my attention skills.

"Yes," I whispered again. I finally gathered the courage to look at Nagi. When I looked up he was smiling. It was a real smile. It made me feel warm on the inside. I couldn't help it. I had to smile too. The next thing I knew, we were both leaning in, and kissing.

His lips felt warm against mine. They were soft, too. Wait, what am I thinking? Oh, wait, I wasn't. I started to move my lips to his. It was perfect. Way better than my first kiss with Nagi. This one was passionate, but not rough.

The kiss could've lasted forever if it weren't for this stupid thing called lack of oxygen. Nagi pulled away and put his forehead against mine. We quitely panted for a little while, then our eyes met.

"Will you go out with me?" Nagi asked. This time I was sure it wasn't a joke.

"Yes," I said. And just as we did, we heard the bell ring and students filing out. We got up and banged on the door. Instantly it flew open.

Amu's POV

I wonder what's gotten into Rima. Normally she wouldn't have ever got caught. Why did she? I raised my hand 5 minutes later and asked to go to the bathroom. I quickly left with all of my stuff since it was almost over in class anyway. I didn't see Rima of Nagi anywhere. I swear if Nagi did anything to Rima then I will personally find him and cu-.

I was cut off by the sound of someones voice. I quickly went to find it, and was surprised to see a closet. I listened in.

"Will you go out with me?" That sounded like Nagi's voice! What was he doing? Doesn't he know that Rima likes him?! If he starts dating someone else, then what will Rima do? She can't just keep waiting for him!

"Yes," Wait. That sounded like Rima. And she said yes! T-T My little Rima's growing up so fast! Yay! Then the bell rang. All of a sudden there were loud banging sounds coming from the other side. **(AN: Not those kinds you pervs!) **I quickly opened the door. Inside to my relief was an unharmed Rima, and a slightly embarassed Nagi.

That's right, Nagi. You better be scared! Scared for your life if you ever hurt Rima.

"A-Amu!" Rima exclaimed. I could already tell that she knew I knew. She could probably tell by how I was glaring/challenging Nagi.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now we have to get to class," I say. My next class was History, and Saito-sensei would give you a detention if you're late.

"Ok," Rima said and then dashed off.

"Bye!" Nagi said, and before I could stop him, he dashed off to.

This is turning into quite a development...

**Sarah'sStory: I'm so glad that I got so many reviews!**

**Nagihiko: I'm so glad that Rima said yes!**

**Rima: I'm so glad that Amu didn't kill us both!**

**Amu: I'm so glad that you three somehow forgot about the readers! *obviously frustrated***

**Rima: Gomen minna!**

**Nagihiko: Please Review!**

**Sarah'sStory: I hope that none of the readers forgot about Saaya...**

**Amu: You're not going to make her ruin everything, are you?**

**Sarah'sStory: Anything can happen...**

**Nagihiko: If Sarah'sStory gets at least 10 reviews, than she'll make sure that nothing really bad happens!**

**Rima: But if she doesn't... I don't even want to think about it!**

**Nagihiko and Rima: Please, please, please, please, PLEASE Review!**


	9. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Author's Note:  
Sorry guys! I'm lacking any inspiration for this fanfic :( If you have any suggestions as to what I should do, please review! :) It would make me very happy!**

**If you would rather I just discontinue the story, please tell me that too.**

**Even if I would be sad, it would take a lot of pressure off.**

**So! If you want me to continue my story, Review saying Please Continue!**

**If you want me to discontinue the story, Review saying I love your story, but it's time for it to end! :(**

**If you have any suggestions, please just review saying whatever you want.**

**If you read this and don't review(and I will check), then I will discontinue the story.**

**Also, you don't actually have to say the stuff for the discontinue, you just don't review, and I'll see that as a 'You don't want it'.**

**If you don't review, then your vote is a no.**

**If I get more yes's than no's, I will post the new chapter on March 23.**

**Remember to Review!**

**P.S. Once you review, please don't look at the chapter until March 23. I don't think you can review again, and it will count as a no... Sorry!**

**P.P.S. Hot anime guys visit the dreams of those who review!**


End file.
